Lost in Rowling
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: A door has opened in Sophie's bedroom and out fo came Ginny Weasley, a well known character from her favorite book. In a very Alice in Wonderland way both switch places and Sophie finds herself lost in the very real and magical world of Harry Potter. R&R!
1. Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: **It's really not mine…I may look like it but really isn't…

**A/N:** so finally I deliver you with the latest new creation of my imagination which is what I like to call the mother of all fanfic cliché!

I any of you ever watched the brilliant show "Lost in Austen" this is the Harry Potter take of how it would've been if the show's plot happened in the potterverse! Some of the dialogs are inspired by the show and it is all from the OC character point of view. Some known and loved characters won't act as we're used to but this is a parody after so just go with the flow and enjoy yourselves.

Merry Reading!

* * *

Chapter One

Behind Closed Doors

**

**

**

**

**

It is a truth generally acknowledged that we are all longing to escape. I escape always to my favourite book, "Harry Potter". Of course there are seven of them so to be a bit more specific: "Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince". I've read it so many times now the words just say themselves in my head and it's like a window opening, and I'm actually there. It's become a place I know so intimately I can see that world; I can walk the corridors of Hogwarts. I can see Harry…

Whoa Sophie!

Where was I?

Right, Harry.

I'm not a crazy giggling girl or something like that. I just really love the books, I love the story, the characters, the magic, and I love the love stories!

To be honest, I wasn't that big of a fan until my cousin, Lydia, gave me my own copy for my eleventh birthday. Up until then my mum had passed away and I was to go and live with my aunt and uncle (which meant I also got to live with my cousin) and the only times I've ever been near a Harry Potter book was when my mum used to read them to me before bedtime was over. You can imagine how having being the same age as Harry and living in the same atmosphere as he did (minus the abusive relatives and magic of course), made me feel. I was no longer alone. Finally there was someone else who knew what it was to live like I do.

Just for the record, Aunt Sharon and Uncle Pete aren't evil nor is Lydia who might not be my best friend but she isn't doing me any harm.

Back to Harry, like I said I am a most dedicated fan, the first few years I read and browsed the web for Harry Potter related stories and news and later for fanfiction, not soon after the release of Half Blood Prince I began to write fanfiction myself and as soon as Deathly Hallows came I even went to a few potter themed events. So you can say I'm quite a fan.

"Reading again?" Lydia's head popped from the door frame. "Don't you think it's time you go out and see…oh I don't know… your boyfriend?"

"Mickey is having a boys' night thing." I said and Lydia walked into my room and began rummaging my ill used make up case. "I assume you're also plan on having a boy's night …thing?"

She applied lip-gloss and smiled at me from the mirror. "Something like that," she smacked her lips and turned to me. "How do I look?"

"Like you ate the whole tube."

"That's as good as it gets." She winked at me. "But seriously Soph, you're sixteen! Don't you think you should go out and live a little instead of being all hung up on Harry Potter?"

"I'm not hung up on Harry Potter. I don't sit and push the pause button every time Daniel Radcliffe is taking a bath in Goblet of Fire. I love the story! I love Harry and Ginny. I love the spells and the magic. It's become part of who I am and what I want. I may be sixteen but that doesn't mean I don't have standards."

"I'm sixteen and I have no standards." Lydia said as she picked up a scarf from the hanger by the bedroom door. "Text me if you change your mind." She took out her mobile and waved it. "I don't fancy owls." She giggled and vanished before I could throw anything at her.

*X*X*

_"__Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry –"_

A buzzing. Someone's at the door.

"Mickey." I say as I open the door and in stagger my half pissed so-called boyfriend. "I thought you were having a night with the mates."

"'ello, Sophie." He smiled and gave sloppy kiss on the edge of my mouth. "Missed ye'."

"Clearly." I helped him to my bedroom before Pete and Sharon get back from their night out. "I'll make you some toast."

"Too good fer me." He murmured as he crashed onto the bad face down to my pillow.

"I just want to read my book." I muttered as I walked to the kitchen and waited for the toasts to be done.

"I love you, shophie." Said voice from behind me and I turned to see Mickey looking rather flushed in the face and his eyes not in focus. He wrapped his arms around me. "I really, really do."

"You're sloshed! You can barely stand on your feet! and this-" I untangled from the embrace before I catch on his smelly breath. "This is so unromantic and not magical at all and you! You're just…Uh!" I pushed away and stormed towards my room.

I shut the door behind me and closed my eyes and I rested my head against it.

"This is brilliant!" I opened my eyes and before me was a redhead girl wearing her nightgown and giving me a big smile. "Wicked!" she licked her lips and then slowly approached me. "Now, before you scream bloody murder let explain this whole situation, bizarre as it may be, I'm being honest here."

I just gawked at her.

"You see…umm... Dorothy?"

"What?"

"Well, You see, Dorothy, there is a door in the attic of my house. It has been locked since I can remember. No one was ever able to open it as much as we tried not physically and not by magic-"

"Magic?!"

"Never mind that, it never opened until tonight when I escaped phlegm's company before I kill her." She beamed at me. "It opened tonight because of you, Dorothy. You are the key!"

"What make you think I'm the key? And why are you calling me Dorothy?"

"It's written on your clothes, Dorothy Perkins, that's not your name is it?"

"Sophie, Sophie Price."

"Nice to meet you Sophie, I'm Ginny-"

"Ginny Weasley!" I stared at her as my mouth open in a big O. "Is this a joke?" I pinched her and she punched my arm as a retort. "Oi!" I rubbed my sore arm.

"You pinched me? Why did you pinch me?" Ginny asked and she herself rubbed her right arm. "Are you mental or something?"

"Right now? I sort of think I am." I gulped and released a long sigh.

"Well you're just as sane as I am." Ginny said with a large smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" I repeated her words. "Ginny Weasley, a character from a book about magic has appeared out of nowhere-"

"Not out of _nowhere_!" Ginny said heatedly. "By magic!"

"Magic?" this was really wearing me off. "You see, Ginny, I am a real person whereas you are a pretend person. A made up character created by J.K. Rowling." I reached for the bookshelf and pulled out Chamber of Secrets. "See?" I pointed at the book's title. "She's written this book and you are in it! You are not real."

"Look, Sophie," She approached and took me hand. "I am real. All flash and bones." She gently squeezed me hand. "You did just pinch me after all."

"Tell me something I don't know." I said slowly. "Please, a piece of information that simply doesn't exist in my brain."

"My brother Bill has got engaged to a horrible-"

"Yes I know." I cut her off. "Phlegm. Wait this means Harry hasn't come yet or has he? He's off with Dumbledore trying to get Slughorn back to teach potions."

"Who's Slughorn?"

"Oh! Half Blood Prince! You're right at the beginning!" I muttered and then looked up to meet her confused face. "Tell me something else."

"The eggs of the Chinese Fireball are crimson, speckled with gold, and the shells are prized by Chinese Wizards as potions ingredient." She smirked at me once she finished.

"I never no idea what you're talking about." I said slowly.

"I know someone who works with dragons."

"But that's your brother Charley!" I called. "He told you all about dragons! That's how Ron knew what kind Norbert was."

"You believe me than?" Ginny asked.

"Show me the door, Ginny." She pointed at the wall behind us and we walked towards it.

"That's not a door." I said once I realized what it was. "I mean it looks like a door but it's been locked for years. Even before I moved in here."

"This door, Sophie, is how I got in here in the first place." Ginny said with a sly smile.

I walked to the door and slowly pushed it and it opened. It cricked as it little by little revealed a dark room fool of dusty stuff, such as broomsticks and broken chairs and what oddly looked like a beheaded teddy bear.

"I don't understand." I said quietly.

"Neither am I, Sophie." Ginny said. "But this is my house. This is my attic."

I climbed through the door and into the attic. I turned around and saw Ginny smiling at me and encouraging me to look around. I walked over to the beheaded teddy bear and caressed it. "Fred and George's work?"

All of a sudden I heard a door slam and turned around to see the door I entered from to be closed.

"Ginny!" a voice startled me and I jumped around. "Oh! You're not Ginny." A blinding light from the front of the room prevented me from seeing who it was.

"I-I'm sorry. My name is Sophie, Sophie Price."

"Nice to meet you Sophie, I'm Bill, Bill Weasley." He stepped into the light. "Would you mind telling me where my little sister is?" It was then that I notice his wand aimed at my face.

* * *

**A/N: **this is the end of part one. More to come in a few days.

Thank you for reading.

Just because I love you doesn't mean you don't have to not review!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	2. This is Nothing like Narnia

**Disclaimer: **It's really not mine…I may look like it but really isn't…

**A/N:** well I am trying to fallow the plotline of Half Blood Prince and the general idea of Lost in Austen so don't be surprised if some familiar and loved characters are a little…not-as-they-usually-presented-in-the-books.

It is after a form of parody of sorts.

That was all.

Enjoy yourselves!

* * *

Chapter Two

This is Nothing like Narnia

**

**

**

**

**

**

A piece of wood was in my face. A deadly piece of wood if one knows how to use it properly, which Bill Weasley as most must know, knows how to use.

There was only one thing I can do.

Lie.

"Ginny and I made a sort of a swap."

"A swap?" he repeated. "As in an exchange student program?"

"Yes!" I nodded fervently. "She's with my family in back in London before she goes back to my school, Beauxbatons."

"You go to Beauxbatons?" he asked as he lowered his wand but only slightly and it was now aimed at my chest and not my face.

"Yes I do."

"And how do you know my sister?"

What is it with the inquiry? I rolled my eyes and tried to think of something. "My cousin was a member of the Beauxbatons' delegation to Hogwarts two years ago along with your girlfriend-"

"Fiancée." He corrected me and lowered his yet again. "I still don't see how this got you to know my sister."

Does he know how hard it is to come up with answers to satisfy him? No. he doesn't know. What a twat. "I'm getting there!" I shook my head and my eyes fell on a broken quill. "Pen pals. My cousin, Lydia-that's her name, and Ginny became pen pals after the tournament and Lydia introduced me to Ginny while talking to her on the Floo. From here to there we became friends too." From the look on his face I could that even he was tired of all of this.

"Alright then." He tucked his wand back to his front pocket. "I believe you. For now." He showed me to the attic's door and we both walked out of the dark room not before I turned and gave to door one last look.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Almost midnight." Bill said as we went downstairs. My heart skipped a beat as we went past the door with a plaque that says: RONALD'S ROOM. "Would you like me to show you to Ginny's room or-"

"Albus!" a feminine cry was heard from downstairs. An idea popped into my head as I heard that name.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." I turned to Bill and without waiting for another response I walked downstairs and into the Weasley's drawing room. I was stopped as I heard a soft _pop_ sound.

"I'll talk to him and bring him here to talk to you." Bill appeared in front of me all high and mighty. "Stay here." And then he disappeared into the kitchen.

I flopped myself into the nearest couch, covered my face with my hands and let out a long sigh.

"Miss Price, what an honor!" I removed my hands off my face and looked up to meet the twinkling eyes of none other than Albus Dumbledore. "William says you are to join us at Hogwarts this term?"

I gaped at him.

"Miss Price?"

I was still staring at him.

"Just nod your head if you can hear me, child."

I nodded.

"Good." He said and smiled. "I understand you are far away from home am I correct?"

I nodded again.

"How much do you know about the current events taking place?"

"I know everything." I said without thinking.

"She can speak!" Dumbledore cried and clapped his hands. "Tell me Miss Price, what do you mean by everything?"

"I mean I know everything." I looked up to him and met his gaze and knew he could tell I wasn't lying.

After a long silence Dumbledore drew out his wand and silently flicked it. Three seconds later a wooden stick zoomed from upstairs and he caught it gracefully with his left hand.

"The ring?" my sight shifted to his right and blackened hand.

"You're quite an asset my dear." He smiled and presented me with what now turned out to be a wand. "It belongs to Miss Weasley. Take it if you please."

"I don't do magic." I shook my head. "It's not real."

"Here Miss Price," He shoved the wand into my hands. "It's very real."

All of a sudden a jet of gold sparks shot from the tip of the wand. I dropped it to the floor at once. "I've lost my mind."

"You're mind is very intact dear just as mine is."

"That's not much of a comfort." I said and fell onto the sofa.

"It will be easier once you'll be in Hogwarts." He started to make his way back to the kitchen. "I do hope you'll enjoy and make the most out of your stay here. As I'm sure we all will." And then he was gone.

I waited a few silent moments before running upstairs to the attic.

"Ginny!" I banged on the now locked door. "This isn't funny!" I shook the handle but the door wouldn't budge. "Open up!" I banged it once again and then collapsed to the floor. "I want to go home." I whispered.

Something hit my hand on the floor. It was an envelope. A thick one.

_Dear Sophie_

_I'm sorry things turned out this way but sometimes we just can't handle everything as well as we thought we can. I needed a break and there you were presenting me the opportunity for a fresh start. I'm sure you'll see I'm right._

_Please try and understand,_

_Ginny Weasley. _

_P.S_

_I enclosed a letter for my family. Make sure they'll find it first thing in the morning. It's a close version to yours about the swap we made._

_Thank you for everything._

_Yours,_

_Ginny_

"I really and truly hate you." I said to the closed door, got up and walked out of the attic.

*X*X*X*X*

The sun peered through my bedroom window and as I raised my arm to cover my face from its rays of light I realized it was just a dream.

I was just dreaming I've been transferred to a Harry Potter La-la land and have swapped places with Ginny Weasley. I'll get out of bed and probably find Mickey snoring at the feet of my bed after being totally pissed last night.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself as I rose up from the bed. "A very strange dream." I chuckled and rubbed my eyes as I went to check myself in the mirror.

Everything was in place my hair was a little bit messy but still I looked rather in one piece.

"You really need to wash your hair, love." My reflection said and that was my cue to scream.

"AHHHH!!!"

The bedroom door opened with a bang and three figures burst into the room with their wands out.

I screamed even louder. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Oy! Calm down would you?" one of them said. "You'll wake up the dead with your screaming."

"This isn't a very friendly way to welcome a newcomer, Ron."

"Screaming like a banshee is also not how I wanted to be woken up, Hermione."

"Harry's got a point." Ron said.

"Why don't you just marry him then?"

"He's still holding a torch for Viktor Krum." Harry said and earned himself a smack from the redhead boy. "What?!"

"I stopped screaming." I said dryly.

"Hermione Granger." Whoa! Her hair was bushy like hell. "Mrs. Weasley you're an exchange student from Beauxbatons." She was speaking very slowly and very loud.

"Thank you." I said loudly. "I'm English!" at this Hermione turned a lovely shade of pink while Ron and Harry sniggered.

"Ron Weasley." Ron introduced himself while Hermione covered her face with her hand. "And this is my best friend, Harry Potter."

"Sophie Price." I peered over to Hermione. "Is everything alright with your eye?"

"Punching accident." Ron said quickly instead of Hermione. "Nothing serious. How long are you staying with us?"

"Ron, that's rude!" Hermione called. "Really now."

"That's fine." I reassured her. "I don't know for how long exactly but I'll join you at school that as far as I know." My eyes flickered to the sealing, hoping someone up there was listening i.e. Ginny.

"I really need to change." I suddenly said. "Would you mind?"

"What-oh!" Ron said and smiled at me. "You go and change and will meet down at the kitchen won't we?" he looked eagerly at Harry who shrugged and left the room without spearing me another word or a look.

"He's got a lot on his plate." Said Ron. "C'mon Hermione let's prevent mum from beheading Fleur."

"Have you inhaled some of that purple smoke back in Harry's room?" Hermione asked as they made their way out of the bedroom.

"Don't be silly, Hermione." I heard him say. "I just like having gusts." He then reappeared at the door. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," I said feebly and closed the door. "I'm doomed."

"That makes both of us." I looked around and my reflection in the mirror nodded grimly. I banged my head against the door.

* * *

**A/N: **whoohooo! Chapter two is done! Next chapter: Diagon Alley, Fred and George and Burgin and Burks!

I want to thank to those who reviewed and read.

More reviews are always welcome.

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. A Run for Their Money

**Disclaimer: **It's really not mine…I may look like it but really isn't…

**A/N:** you'll see a bit more of the HBP plotline but still take into notice that this is a different take on things. Keep an open mind !

That was all.

Enjoy yourselves!

* * *

Chapter Three

A Run for Their Money

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

OWL results came and gone and quickly I fell into the daily routine of the Burrow household. At first Mrs. Weasley wasn't as welcoming as she was with Harry and Hermione, I guess the fact that her youngest and only daughter fled off into another universe (not that I told her) touched a nerve.

"It wouldn't hurt if she wrote us more often." Mrs. Weasley mumbled every now and then. "Not that you're not welcome dear." She always added when I turned the whitest shade of pale at the mention of Ginny.

Two weeks into my arrival, things were starting to fall into place. Every morning I'd snuck up into the attic and try to open the door and fail miserably. Then I'd come down for breakfast, where Ron (he was the friendliest of all Weasleys from starters) greet me along with Harry (who wasn't to me almost at all) and Hermione (who didn't warm up me yet.).

"D'you play quidditch?" Ron asked me one morning with a mouthful of food.

I stared at him for a long minute, my knife midair with butter for my toast. "Do I play quidditch?" I repeated slowly.

"We plan on playing some later," Harry said impatiently. "Two-a-side, we got Hermione to agree to play are you in?"

"When you ask so nicely like that," I said, dryly. "How can anyone refuse?"

Hermione stifled a laugh and Ron grinned, Harry wasn't as taken as the rest. "You do know how to fly on a broom?"

"No, actually I don't know." It was strange but I felt my face burning.

"I'll teach you!" Ron jumped from his seat. "Let's go!" he pulled me up from my seat and soon we were outside brooms laying on the ground and Ron Weasley breathing on my neck.

"Now lift your right arm and say 'UP!'" Ron pointed out and held up my arm. I could feel Hermione's eyes boring holes in my neck.

"I think I can manage thanks." I freed my arm from his grasp. "Up!" the broom shot into my hand.

"Not bad." Harry said. "Can we play now?"

"Afraid I'd beat you?"

"I don't know how to play the game and I am the Gryffindor quidditch team seeker." He ruffled his hair and made it look even messier than usual. I couldn't help but chuckle at this familiar reflex.

"Then you wouldn't mind me being on your team right?"

Hermione laughed as both Harry and Ron looked confused. All in all I was rather rubbish at this game, as Harry mentioned every once in a while or whenever I dropped the ball or fell off my broom.

"I think after today," Harry said at dinner that very evening. "I will never allow you on a broom."

"You're really annoying." I said while helping myself with some rhubarb pie. "On international levels."

"That would be enough the two of you." Mrs. Weasley said from the head of the table and flicked her wand to fill our glasses with milk. "Harry dear, we'll be having a little gathering tomorrow to celebrate your birthday."

"Presents time!" Ron called and Hermione smacked his arm. "What!?"

"Gluttony." Hermione shook her head. I like her. She's smart.

XxXxXxX

Well it wasn't a very fun birthday tea. Remus Lupin did showed up , with bad news along with birthday greetings.

"There have been another couple of Dementor attacks," he announced, as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it – well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother Regulus only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

"Actually-" I began to say but I was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "Perhaps we should talk about something diff-"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill, who was being piled with wine by Fleur. "The man who ran-"

"The ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry and I both interrupted. Harry gave me a weird look and Remus arched his eyebrow at us.

"He used to give me free ice cream. What happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley didn't look very pleased with Bill for answering the questions.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Speaking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "Looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wand-maker?" I asked, trying to look startled as possible.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped." I said in a matter of fact (well it is a fact they just don't know it). "Voldemort must be keeping him away so he can tell him all about the brother wands connection the two of you have." Only when I finished did I notice everyone staring at me.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Or maybe he's dead?" everyone kept staring at me. "Fresh air it is!" I jump off the sofa and dashed out to the back garden. The air was warm and humid and I could barely make out the moon from behind the clouds. I walked over to the patched of grass and set down, taking off my (Ginny's) sandals and crunching the grass with my toes.

I'm so stupid. Everyone must think I'm some sort of a loony or a dangerous threat to their safety with what I just said. I'm no close to go home than I was two weeks ago or maybe it was last night when I stumbled here. Damn it! I can't even keep track of time. I have no money, no clothes and if I'm not wrong I'm probably two years old in this time (if I even exist in here). Everything I do is wrong. Everything! Please god I want to go home.

I curled up and hugged my knees close to my body before resting my chin on top of them. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Someone came and set next to me. "You're really scary sometimes," It was Ron. "I find it amusing."

Next thing I knew I crashed my lips against his at first he stumbled but as he recovered and kissed me back, I realized something rather important. I'm kissing Ron Weasley! I pushed him off me and looked at him horror struck hands over my mouth.

"Merlin!" he said looking dazed as his face turned red. "Sophie I-"

"Ron-"

"Where do I start?" he advanced towards me and tried to hold my hand.

"No." I backed off and got up on my feet. "Ron, you and I come from very different worlds, more different than you can imagine. I've only dreamed of your world, of the spells and learning and living in this magic and winning over the darkness but here I am lost in this mess I've created and you…oh Ron I'm so sorry but you know this isn't right!"

"I don't understand. _You_ kissed _me_." from confusion he moved to anger.

"I know and I'm sorry!"

"But I fancy you!" he insisted. "Have been for quite a while now-"

"You know me less than a month." I'm stuck here longer than I thought

"I'm still a man, Sophie!" he said lividly. "And you're tongue was in my mouth."

"Look Ron," I said and edged away from him. "I was upset and you were so nice and sweet and I like you…but this can't work between us."

"Why not?!" he hissed. "I'm a boy and I fancy you and you're a girl that thinks I'm sweet and likes-"

"-other girls." What did just say? I'm this close to becoming a sodding Mary Sue!

"y-you like other girls?" he asked dumbfounded. "You mean you're one of those witches?"

"_One of those witches_?" is he saying what I think he's saying?

"You stir the potion the other way around." He said quietly his ears deep red.

"That's right." I answered quickly. "I got carried away just now but it won't happen again, Ron, with me, _ever_."

"I see." Ron said and looked down.

"It might happen with Hermione though," I said and lifted his chin. "When will you understand you were meant for each other? Open your eyes Ron." I stirred his head to the window and we both watched Hermione tilt her head back and laugh and something funny someone must have said. Ron looked down again, blushing fiercely this time. "Let's go back inside?"

Ron nodded meekly and together we walked silently into the house while the voices in my head kept screaming: Mary Sue! Mary Sue!

XxXxXxX

The morning after, Harry received his captain badge attached to his Hogwarts letter, I received an attachment notice as well: a scholarship account that has been opened for me at Gringotts. Ron was somewhat avoiding me and started spending more time with Hermione. and Harry, well he was mostly ignoring me or watching me like a hawk (though I haven't got a clue onto why he was doing that).

Two days later, on Saturday morning we were all ready after much fighting on Ron and Mrs. Weasley behalf to go to Diagon Alley and purchase our school supplies for the new school year. As expected (by me mostly) Hagrid met us at the Leaky Cauldron and we walked into the magical street.

Did I say magical? I meant gloomy and gray and very boring street. It was dull and just plain sad. And purple, all the walls were covered with purple Ministry of Magic posters with security advices and Wanted shots of Death Eaters at large, among them I spotted, were the haughty face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Disgusting wench," I mumbled as I was followed by the poster Bellatrix penetrating eyes. Harry turned around and gave a strange look which I returned by sticking out my tongue at him, he rolled his eyes and resumed conversation with Ron and Hagrid.

We walked pass an amulets stand and a seedy looking wizard gave me an irking look as he asked Mrs. Weasley whether she wanted to get me (he did refer to me as the pretty little girl) something to protect my neck. Mr. Weasley wasn't pleased with this but he was stopped and we walked pass the leering creep.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I with Hagrid as security left the rest and went to Madam Malkin's shop. We entered the small shop and I little time to admire the place before a drawling voice reached my ears.

"…not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone._" That was Draco Malfoy and soon after Madam Malkin tried to reason with him but he, being who he is, yelled at her. We walked further in and behind the rack; standing on a stool was the pointy faced, blond haired, Slytherin's pride and glory: Draco Malfoy.

"He does look a bit like a ferret." I whispered to Hermione and she giggled at my remark, which was to be honest rather true. That boy looked nothing like Tom Felton. If the only the fans knew the truth.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." he said and both Ron and Harry drew out their wands while Madam Malkin tried to cool things down, along with Hermione's repeating pleads to stop.

Malfoy made his famous remark about Hermione's black eye (I admit it, I kind of laughed, but masked it by faking a caugh fit) and soon Narcissa and Harry exchanged some words and threats. It was only when Draco and her made their way out of the shop when he bumped into me and then stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"You're not a Weasley." He stated and checked me out thoroughly. "Out of my way." He pushed me aside and I knocked into Harry's chest as he walked away and out of the store.

"Git." Harry mumbled. "You okay?" he asked. softly might I say.

I nodded. "His left arm," I whispered quietly and Harry looked down at me. "That needle wasn't even close to it. Think about it." He gave a puzzled look but I was out of his reach before he could comment.

Madam Malkin was keen to get rid of us and as soon as we were all sorted she kicked us out of her store and locked up behind us. We made our way towards to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and together we all headed to Fred and George's shop.

It was all it cracked up to be and even more as we entered. Mrs. Weasley looked appalled with the U-NO-POO sign but the rest of us thought it was absolutely brilliant. Hermione was checking the day dream patented charms when a voice startled us from behind. "You can have one for free," Fred beamed at us and greeted Harry with a hand shake. Hermione mentioned her black eye and he handed her a tube of healing ointment he and George brewed.

"Ah!" Fred called as he spotted me. "The newest addition! And she even got the red hair to match this time." He reached out and touched my hair. "Sophisticated Sophie."

I slapped his hand away. "Now now Fred," I smile playfully at him. I always liked him and George, maybe if I'd stay long enough...

"How did you I'm Fred?"

"Supernatural powers."

"Cheeky!" George called from behind and draped his arm around me and Fred. "And quite a sight, though Ronald here-" he pointed over at Ron who was busy shoving down merchandise off the shelves. "-Tells us you're a Holyhead fan, if you catch my drift." hw winked.

I was about to answer when something outside caught my eye. "Harry," Harry gave me a strange look but turned around and looked at where I pointed and nodded. "Sorry boys." I freed myself from George grasp and fallowed Harry to get Ron and Hermione.

"You're not coming." Harry said firmly.

"Oh Harry you're so **funny**!" I punched his shoulder and pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Let's go."

I wasn't sure, as we staggered clumsily under Harry's cloak that this infect was the right thing to do. Wasn't it the Trio's job to spy after Malfoy and start speculating and raise suspicions about him? On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was no longer here, I need to fill her in and make sure everything goes as it is written in the books. On the other other hand, some things have changed, Ron and I kissing, me nudging Ron to make his move on Hermione, pointing out Malfoy's Dark Mark and me being here on the whole. This is crazy.

"What's crazy?" Hermione asked as we stopped around Borgin and Burkes and Ron took out and handed us each what seemed to be and Extendable Ear.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"You said 'this is crazy.' What do you mean by that?"

Damn it. "I was thinking out loud."

"So you agree we should stay out of it?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron looked at me as if I've grown another head. "I practically dragged you here. And I think for a reason-" I pointed at the store as just then Draco entered and started a conversation with the shop's owner.

A few minutes later, just after his cloak swished past us, Ron asked. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea." Harry said. "He wants something fixed-"

"Mended." I corrected him.

"Right," He said. "But he also wants to set something aside-"

"Reserve it for later." I interrupted him again.

"Stop it." He said firmly.

"You three stay here-" Hermione whispered and ducked out of the cloak before any of us protested. We heard her enter the shop and greet Borgin good morning, afterwards she started picking through things and then she asked about the necklace, it's price and about Malfoy's interest in it.

"_This_ is crazy!" I heaved and followed Hermione's lead by revealing myself and walking into the store.

"Out!" Borgin called. "Get out of here!"

Hermione was about to flee for her life but just than I came in. "There you are!" I said angrily. "Are you crazy?!"

"I-I-I…" Hermione paled and stuttered.

"You what?" I put my hands on my waist. "I thought you were above this, _Pansy_!"

"Pansy?" Hermione repeated slowly.

"Am I supposed to call you Madam Parkinson?"

"Parkinson?" Borgin piped from the counter and I turned my attention to him.

"Yes." I sneered. "This is Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend?" Hermione stammered.

"I'm sorry," I said dryly. "Mister Malfoy future wife." That's when both Borgin and Hermione looked on the verge of fainting. "I'm guessing that he was here otherwise she wouldn't be here."

"Well…he was but-"

"Was he buying anything?" I asked and waved him off.

"Look here Miss…?"

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass." I answered and gestured Hermione to come stand next to me. "Listen, you old fool, if you know something about anything he wanted to obtain in this…_shop_ you call it? I suggest you come clean or I'll-"

"The necklace! He was interested in that bloody necklace!" Borgin broke down. "Though if it's for you I'd stay away from it, it's-"

"Cursed?" I snorted. "Smashing. Give him something for his generosity." Hermione pulled out a sickle. "That'll do." I threw on the counter and took Hermione by the hand and slammed the door behind us.

"Sophie-" Hermione began to say but I shushed her.

"Not yet." I turned around and saw Borgin standing by the door watching us before he waved his wand and locked it putting up a **CLOSED** sign and walking inside the store. We walked silently out of Knockturn Alley before Ron and Harry showed up from under the cloak and we reentered Fred and George's shop.

"That was," Ron began to say. "Scary."

"You have no idea." Hermione agreed. "I thought you went insane in there!"

"He was one step from pissing himself!" Ron roared with laughter.

"Ron, that's vulgar!" Hermione protested but a small smile was there. "What do you think, Harry?"

"I think it was dangerous and a stupid thing you two just did." Harry shook his head. "What if Malfoy returned? Or the real Pansy came in?"

"A thank you would've been nicer." I snapped. "We got the information didn't we?"

"Well, Hermione was pretty obvious at first-" Ron began to say.

"I'd like to see your acting skills at action, Master of Disguise!" Hermione cut him off.

"Instead of fighting can we discuss how pleased Malfoy looked walking out of the store and about that necklace?" I tried reason with them.

"You four!" Hagrid's booming voice interrupted us. "We're leaving! An' don't be thinkin' 'bout sneakin' out again, ye' here?" we joined the rest as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"It was fun though, wasn't it?" I whispered to Hermione.

"Oh yes!" she said brightly. "Very!"

"Heard that Harry?" But he pushed pass us looking very sulked. "He was broody all through the fifth book, but-"

"Fifth book?" Hermione asked and I almost broke my neck from the speed of turning to her.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. Once again a tune played in my head now singing joyfully:

Mary Sue! Mary Sue! M-ary SUE!!

* * *

**A/N: **the conversation between Lupin, Bill and the group is taken from chapter six pg.103-105, and again from pg. 109-112, and pg.113-123 from the same chapter. Not everything is taken from there but I still want to clear it up.

Next time! Hogwarts, the Slug Club, meeting Luna and …Surprise!

Reviews are more than welcome. Their mandatory!

Kidding! But I'd still like some

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	4. Snapshots of the New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **It's really not mine…I may look like it but really isn't…

**A/N:** you'll see a bit more of the HBP plotline but still take into notice that this is a different take on things. Keep an open mind !

That was all.

Enjoy yourselves!

* * *

Chapter Four

Snapshots of the New Beginning

oOo

oOo

oOo

oOo

oOo

oOo

oOo

Harry spent the rest of the Holiday contemplating and reflecting on what we've seen and heard at Knockturn Alley. First of all, this time both Ron and Hermione agreed that things were _fishy_ as Hermione put it. On the other hand, both refused to agree with the notion that Draco Malfoy is indeed a death eater.

"For the tenth time this week," Ron said while rolling his socks into balls and putting then inside his school trunk. "Malfoy's all words and no actions."

"Then why was he there?" I asked and handed him a wooly pair of purple socks. "For kicks?"

Ron paused for a moment and then snorted and rolled the socks. "He likes it dirty."

"You're disgusting." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy was there before with his father," Harry said. "Back when we started second year and who knows how many times since then," he explained. "And now Lucius got himself locked up after failing getting the p-" he stopped and turned pale just as Hermione dropped the book she was reading and Ron shaking his head.

"Getting what?" I asked. As if I don't know. Pu-lease.

The three exchanged swift looks before Harry yawned. "It's getting late." Ron nodded and yawned loudly.

"Let's go." Hermione got up and took me by the hand and out of Ron's room. "Night." She said and closed the door not before sharing a dark look with the two boys.

XxXxXxX

Harry almost missed the train. I saw him talking to Mr. Weasley, probably about Malfoy and how he thinks he's a Death Eater (which he is) and he ran and hopped inside in the last minute.

"Had a nice chat?" I asked but he waved me off and started walking up the corridor. "Such a nice, well educated young man."

"Fancy finding a compartment?" he grunted at me.

"Oh so I do exist then?"

He shrugged and walked away. I followed him, as usual.

"Hi Harry!" Harry and I turned around and saw the smiling face of one, Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" Harry sighed with relief.

"Hello Harry." And that was Luna Lovegood. She does look sort of…loony. She was holding a magazine, must be the Quibbler, close to her heart and a pair of odd looking spectacles.

"Hi Luna, how are you?" I'm guessing Harry was taken aback by Luna's appearance as well.

"I'm well, thank you." She said and her eyes, misty when she looked at Harry, but now small as a frown crossed her face as they rested on me. "You're not from here are you?"

I was about to answer but Harry beat me to it. "This is Sophie, she and Ginny Weasley swapped places this year. Ginny's at Beauxbatons while Sophie's here." I wanted to say hello but once again I was cut off by him. "Let's find a seat shall we?"

The four of us headed off to find a free compartment and while doing so I've noticed the large amount of students staring at us from their compartments. At long last we found an empty compartment and Harry hurried us in.

"They're even staring at _us_." Neville said and pointed at him, Luna and me. "Because we're with you."

"They're staring at you and Luna because you were at the Ministry too." He hoisted his trunk onto the luggage rack and helped me with my own. "Our little adventure that night was all over the Daily Prophet pages since then."

After we all took our seats and Luna and Neville asked Harry about re-assembling the DA to which Harry declined, Luna made the uncomfortable comment about how it felt like she had friends. He was about to say something to her when the compartment door slid open and a group of girls giggled and whispered about how should come in and ask Harry something. The bold looking one, a girl with large dark eyes and shiny long black hair pushed her way inside.

"Hi Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane." She said loudly and baldly – I snorted and stifled my laugh. She gave me a nasty look but turned back to Harry. "Why don't you come and sit with us? You don't have to sit with them." She gave Neville's bottom, which was sticking out from underneath the seat as he looked for his toad, a very displeased look and sneered at Luna and me to which I arched my eyebrow at her.

"We're his friends." I said acidly but she ignored me and gave Harry a very furtive smile.

"They are." Harry said coldly at her.

"Oh." Romilda's smile disappeared and she mumbled a few words to herself and her friends before leaving.

"People expect you to have better friends than us," Luna said bluntly as usual. "_Cooler_ friends."

"You are cool." I said and Harry nodded.

"None of them was with me last year at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me." he added.

"That's a very nice thing to say." Luna beamed and returned to the _Quibbler_.

Neville kept on talking about how Harry faced Voldemort and how his grandmother adored Harry. Harry quickly changed the subject to resent Owl results and while Neville went on and on about his Herbology and Transfiguration scores, Harry drifted off looking deep in thoughts. I leaned my head against the window and looked at Harry as he pretended to listen to Neville.

"Are you seeing Wrackspurt by Harry's head as well?" Luna asked loudly. "Is that why you're staring at him?" the compartment fell silent as both Neville and Harry turned to look at me as well as Luna. I was blushing up to my roots. "They're supposed to be invisible but some people have the ability to spot them."

"Are they really?" I asked.

"When a Wrackspurt floats in through your ear and makes your brain go fuzzy." She explained and waved her hand in the air. I caught Harry's eyes and smiled at him as he shrugged and changed the subject to quidditch. A while after, Ron and Hermione joined us and Ron told us all about Malfoy's not doing his prefect duties and just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins and Harry once again wanted to comment about Malfoy being a death eater when he and Neville were invited for lunch at Slughorn's compartment.

"Why we weren't invited?" Ron asked while unwrapping a cauldron cake. "I mean, Harry I get but Neville?" Ron made a sour face.

"Neville's great!" I cried. "You have no idea what he's capable of."

"I've been his friend for six years and you know him less than six hours." He said pompously. "I think I know what I'm talking about."

"And I've read the books!" I protested angrily and Ron's eyebrows shot way up while Hermione looked between the two of us, very confused and Luna's sight focused solely on me.

"Look," Hermione said slowly. "What Ron meant to say was that it's a little surprising that Neville was called for this lunch along with Harry seeing that he's not the usual type of a person for these sorts of events."

I took a deep breath and blinked a few times. "Fine," I said. "But I never thought you'd be one to underestimate anyone." Hermione's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she bowed her head.

"You're far from home aren't you?" Luna asked and her wide eyes stared at me.

"Sophie's from France." Ron said and Luna's eyes grew even bigger.

"You sound English."

"That's because I'm English but I lived in France." I said dryly.

"Oh," She said and returned to the paper. "If you say so." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron just shook his head.

*X*X*X*

It was quiet for a while in the compartment, sometimes I'd catch Ron and Hermione exchange secretive looks and smiles and Luna would gape at me and shake her head before going back to reading. As for myself, I dozed off a little, waiting for Neville to return and Harry to go and spy on Malfoy (note to self: go look for him before the train starts moving).

Suddenly the compartment door opened with a bang. At first I thought it was Neville, boy was I wrong…

"Hello Dean." Luna greeted the dark boy as dreamily and usual. Dean Thomas looked strangely at her and then turned to Ron.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked and Ron narrowed his eyes at him. "Er…I mean…hey…d'you know where Ginny?"

Hermione had her hand on Ron's upper arm and she smiled at Dean. "I'm afraid Ginny won't be here for some time, Dean." She said slowly. "Ginny and Sophie here-" she pointed at me. "Have swapped places at each respective schools."

Dean looked confused. Something about him reminded me of Mickey. "Hey." I waved meekly and Dean stared at me.

"Huh?" Dean looked at me and then at Hermione and then and Ron.

"Ginny's at Beauxbatons and I'm here. We've made a sort of an exchange." If I'll repeat this sentence one more time I'm going to kill someone or commit suicide just to end the confusion or otherwise this far too long hallucination.

"Oh…she never said anything about it…" and now he's hurt. Great! "I better be off …see you at the feast." Slumped and sad he walked out.

"I'll go talk to him." I followed Dean and found him just outside one of the last compartments but before I was able to reach him Neville popped up from nowhere.

"Err…Hi!" he squealed while running a hand in his brown hair. "Lunch is over. He's rather odd that Slughorn person."

"Asked you about last year's adventure?" Neville nodded. "I bet Harry loved it." I don't know if Neville was about to answer but Hermione's head popped out of the compartment.

"You better change," she smiled. "We're almost there. Have you seen Harry?" she asked Neville.

Neville turned red. "He…well…something came up…he'll see us at the feast."

"Oh," Hermione said and sneaked a meaningful glance at Ron who nodded. "Alright then, go and change, quickly now." She shoved a bundle of robes into my hands and both she and Neville returned to their seats.

I changed into the school robes. It was something between a cool costume for a Halloween party and a horrible living nightmare. "Oh Ginny…" I closed my eyes and leaned against the mirror in the shaky toilet compartment. "I think I'm going insane."

*X*X*X*

By the time I was out of the toilet it seemed we have arrived. The train has stopped and students were getting off onto the Hogsmeade platform. Ron and Hermione along with Neville and Luna were nowhere in sight. It meant only one thing: Harry's in trouble.

Well, not really in trouble. Just getting his nose broken by Draco Malfoy and never getting to Hogwarts but that's just all in a day.

I walked down the now deserted train corridor looking for the right compartment, it didn't took me long to find it. It was the only compartment with the drapes down.

I slowly opened the door, not knowing if Malfoy was still there or not. He wasn't, and to anyone who might just happen to look inside the space would've looked empty. I knew better.

"Harry?" I dropped to the ground and started groping the floor for his invisible figure. Finally I felt something on the floor beside one of the seats. "Harry!" I beamed at his petrified, bloodied face as I pulled his invisibility cloak off of him.

His eyes darted all around the room and I was about to free him when suddenly the train lurched and I fell face on, on top of Harry's still body.

"Sorry," I rolled off of him and looked for Ginny's wand (now owned by yours truly). "Wand out of reach-found it!" he rolled his eyes. "If only you could speak, than you'd probably say something smart about my performance-" I bid my time with words while trying to remember some spells from the books.

Harry glared at me as the train began to gain speed. "I'm thinking!" then I remembered. "_Finite Incantatem_." There was a flesh of red light and Harry set up on the floor.

"Da Drain!" was all that Harry said before leaping on his feet and getting out of the compartment. "C'mod!"

We ran down the corridor, Harry still bleeding and I'm looking baffled.

"Wotcher, you two." She smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes. "We'll better get out of here." We followed her to a train door she charmed open. "Jump!" in a nanosecond she was on the platform. "Just do it!"

I don't know what made him do it but Harry took my hand and for a split second we shared a look before we jumped off and landed on the platform. We both staggered back to our feet but as I looked up I saw the scarlet train pick up speed and disappear around the corner.

The night air was cold and that was the first I noticed I was sweating like a pig. It felt nice and soothing against my damp skin. I whipped the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve.

"Who did it?" Tonks asked just as I handed Harry his cloak back.

"Draco Balfoy," he sounded bitter. "Fanks…for Da…y'kdow…"

"It's nothing." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I can fix your nose if you stand still," Tonks said from behind us and walked over to Harry.

"_Episkey_." The blood stopped running out of Harry's nose and it seemed mended. "Better?"

Harry felt up his nose. "Thanks."

Tonks flicked her wand and a silvery figure shot from it and streaked off into the darkness. It was Tonks' new patronus, the wolf. "I'm sending a message to the castle I've found you and you too," she turned to me. It was then I noticed she wasn't smiling, nor was she as colorful as she was in the last book. I forgot she's still hung up on Remus Lupin. Oh, if only she knew.

We started walking and as we did, Harry began asking questions. "How did you found me?"

"I noticed you didn't left the train so I thought you might be stalling your time, hiding for a reason, I was about to find you when you two came running down the corridor." Tonks said as we paced towards the castle. "Who are you?" she asked suddenly.

"Sophie Price, new student." I answered quickly. "You're stationed in Hogsmeade?" I asked to promote the conversation and avoid any further inquiries about me.

"Me and a few other aurors," she started. "We're here for to give the school extra protection."

"Who are the other aurors?"

"Proudfoot, Savage and Dawlish are here too."

Harry stopped walking and looked confused. "Isn't Dawlish the auror Dumbledore attacked in his office last year?"

"The very one."

We resumed walking in silence up the path to school. A rather long walk if you ask me, long for the distance and long from the complete and utter silence accompanied with it. Tonks was as mousy as good old JK described her to be; maybe even worse then she said she was.

Finally, we have arrived at the school gates. I was hungry, cold, covered with Harry Potter's blood, smelly and did I mention bored to death by the mere presence of Queen Mouse a.k.a Tonks. Harry tried to charm the gates open but after Tonks explained him that nothing except waiting will help, Harry thought that camping out will be the next best thing.

"Someone is coming for us." I pointed at the looming figure coming to us. "See?"

Only ten feet from us, did Harry realized whom it was approaching us, one Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well." He unlocked the padlock with a tap of his wand and the gates cracked open. "How nice of you to turn up, Potter and you have _chosen_ to separate yourself from the rest of the student body by not wearing the school robes."

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my-" Harry began but he was cut off by Snape.

"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora. Potter-" he looked at Harry and only then he took the time to look at me. "and the new student," he gestured at me. "are quite safe in my hands."

Frowning, Tonks protested. "I meant the message to Hagrid."

"Hagrid was late to the start-of-term feast as was Potter and Miss-" he addressed me.

"Price."

"Miss Price, _sir._"

I smiled broadly at him. "Pro_-fess-or._" I pranced pass him as he walked back to allow Harry and I in. I'd bet only the money in the world Severus Snape was starring at my bum. He closed the gates in Tonks' face and tapped his wand again on the padlock so we could be safe once more.

"Goodnight," Harry called to her over his shoulder. "Thanks for…everything."

"See you, Harry," Tonks waved. "Sophie."

Snape was quiet for the larger part of the walk. I could see and feel Harry's hatred seething and oozing from him as if there was another person walking with us and all he does is bash Snape in the head with a large bat.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think," Said Snape. "And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your own lateness Miss Price as well as another ten for cheek." He flared his chest with mirth. "You know, I don't believe any house has ever been in negative figures this early in the term nor did any new student at it. You might have set a record the pair of you."

This man is infuriating! I counted to ten before I was able to calm myself down. He kept on chewing Harry's ear off with wanting to be a show off and make a grand entrance. We finally reached the castle after what looked like a week worth of walking but in reality was only less than half an hour.

"No cloak, Potter." He said as we stood by the doors of the Great Hall. "You can walk in just as you are. You wanted everyone to see you and you shall get your wish."

"Ignore him, Harry." I tugged his sleeve and proceeded in walking straight into the Great Hall.

*X*X*X*

"Where've you-blimey, what've you done to your face?" Ron asked as he gawked at Harry while we took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Harry took a spoon to check his reflection while I was busy helping myself with some food before it'll disappear.

"You're covered in blood!" Hermione shrieked and drew out her wand. "Come here-" with quick spell ("_Tergo"_) the blood siphoned off his face and into her wand.

"Thanks," said Harry. "How do I look?"

"Quite the daredevil," I smirked at him while munching a chicken leg. "Don't worry, we'll tell you later."

Hermione sighed. "Can't wait," she said and while Harry reached out to help himself with some proper food, it disappeared. "You missed the Sorting."

"That's okay," I said as helped myself with chocolate pudding. "As long as we get to see Snape announced as the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor I'm good." I stopped my spoonful mid-air when I caught the looks from the trio.

"Why would say that?" Ron was appalled. "That's not funny at all!" boy was he about to be upset.

"It's only rational." I tried to cover up my slipup. "Harry said Slughorn was the old potion master, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Why would Dumbledore hire back the old potion Master when the current one is still working?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Perhaps Slughorn will teach DADA? It's not farfetched."

"I dunno, Hermione," Ron said slowly and peered at the Teacher's Table. "Snape does look overly smarmy tonight. From what I deduct from Neville, Slughorn isn't someone who'll just get back from retirement without anything for his advantage."

Surprised Hermione stared at Ron. "You know," she said slowly. "That does make sense." Ron ears turned bright red.

"Of course it does." I winked at him and his ears grew redder.

Harry was looking very sullen. "If he is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher it means only one thing." His eyes flaring as he looked at Snape.

"Which is what?" Hermione inquired.

"By the end of the year, he'll either be sacked or dead." He looked back at Hermione. "I'm hoping for the last."

Later that night as I lay on my own bed in the sixth girls' dormitories, I wondered whether or not I'd wake the next morning in my own bed.

I didn't.

* * *

**A/N: **the conversations between Harry, Neville, Luna and the groupies is taken from chapter seven pg.125-147, and with Tonks from pg. 149-153, and with Snape pg.153-156 from chapter eight. Not everything is taken from there but I still want to clear it up.

Next time! Potions, DADA Class and more!

Reviews are more than welcome. Their mandatory!

Kidding! But I'd still like some

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
